


with a heavy heart

by ideare



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: thekpop100, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung wants to leave, Mark can't bring himself to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a heavy heart

Jinyoung wants to leave. Mark knew that this day would come, but it's still a difficult thing to accept.

"You don't have to come, you know." Jinyoung is rolling his favourite shirt into a tight cylinder to fit into his suitcase. (And the fact that this is a suitcase, not a duffel bag or a small back-pack, means that this is serious, this is for real.)

Mark looks away from Jinyoung's meticulous packing to stare out the window. The streetlights have a soft glow in the approach of dusk, and everything looks gentle and calm.

"So, you're really leaving?"

This shouldn't be as much of a surprise to Mark as it evidently is, and yet.

"Yep!" Jinyoung says brightly, not slowing his pace as he continues packing.

Mark swings his other leg over the windowsill, hovering for a moment before landing crookedly on top of the bean bag positioned below. Jinyoung can't be serious, and Mark says as much. But then again, if he was anything but, then what kind of sick joke would this be — pretending to leave?

"We've talked about this before, remember?"

It's true, they have, but Mark had never taken it seriously. How could he when leaving required abandoning everything that he'd ever known and diving into a world where he didn't know if he was needed or loved or even wanted. A world so big and yet crammed with potential that surely he'd suffocate from the weight of all that freedom.

Here, he has a stable job and a secure future (for the most part), even if it means not living the life he truly wants. Even when it means living a lie in front of their neighbours.

This town is so full of tradition that it doesn't have time to cultivate an open mind.

**Author's Note:**

> for [challenge #8, 'letting go'](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/27096.html), on thekpop100.


End file.
